The present invention relates to the general field of stream separator noses forming parts of aviation turbine engines of the two-spool bypass type. The invention relates more particularly to a device for deicing such separator noses.
In an aviation turbine engine of the two-spool bypass type, the flow passage for the primary stream (or hot stream) and the flow passage for the secondary stream (or cold stream) are separated downstream from the fan by a separator nose.
In order to optimize the weight of the engine, while conserving the same ratio between the sections of the primary and secondary stream flow passages, manufacturers seek to reduce the radii of these passages. In order in particular to reduce the inside radius of the secondary stream flow passage, it is advantageous to limit as much as possible the radial size of the connection zone between the separator nose and the structural casing situated downstream from the separator nose. Minimizing this radial size also presents an aerodynamic advantage by making it possible to increase the degree of colinearity between the primary and secondary streams.
Furthermore, the separator nose is an internal element of the engine that is particularly exposed to ice forming when flying in icing conditions. Under such conditions, air of high humidity and rain can penetrate into the inside of the engine and become deposited on the separator nose in the form of accumulations of ice, with the risk of such accumulations of ice becoming detached and damaging the compressor situated downstream in the flow passage for the primary stream.
In order to avoid ice accumulating on the separator nose, it is known to inject hot air into its inside, which hot air is taken from a compressor stage of the engine. This air is typically conveyed via pipes constituted by separate fittings passing through the casing and fastened to the separator nose in order to discharge hot air into it. Reference may be made in particular to Document US 2003/0035719, which describes an example of such a deicer device.
Nevertheless, known solutions for conveying the air that is to prevent ice accumulating on the separator nose are not compatible with reducing the radial size of the connection zone between the separator nose and the casing.